End of the Masquerade
by PerfectGreiSky
Summary: The conclusion of the Masquerade trilogy. Sora's curious wandering has landed him into trouble. Trapped inside a house with things he can't see he has no choice but to try to find a way out before it's too late. Will Riku come to his rescue or was rendering Sora helpless the plan all along? AU Sora/Riku. Enjoy


**Author's Rambles**

Hello everyone. Thank you for stopping by and welcome to the last installment of the Masquerade Series. This one will be a bit longer than the other one shots. It will be a couple of chapters long. How long? I'm not sure honestly. Just buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the ride.

 **Disclaimer:** Like all of my stories, this one will contain yaoi or relationships between two male lovers. If you're uncomfortable with this, read anyway. You just might come over to the dark side. I did it :3

* * *

Come to me in my dreams, and then

By day I shall be well again!

For so the night will more than pay

The hopeless longing of the day.

"Longing by Matthew Arnold"

* * *

The sounds of bustling around the busy kitchen failed to stir excitement within him. It was evening time and Kairi was setting up for a house party. After a few years of gathering at the same location, the habit had settled into a unspoken tradition. Kairi's house was the official party house.

"I snuck some goods out of my parent's bar." the red head grinned excitedly, holding two large glass bottles with clear liquid in them. Sora studied them for a moment. He wasn't big on alcohol but based on the fancy labels and the color of the contents he assumed she "borrowed" vodka; expensive vodka at that. "We're going to get wasted tonight."

He watched her practically prance towards the marble counter top and began to mix together appetizers. "I don't know," Sora began, "the last time I got drunk I woke up at a party in that old manor."

The redhead paused, and turned to face him. "You what?" she laughed. "Sora, that house has been abandoned for years. No one is able to stay in it long; something about it being haunted." When his face contorted into a soft frown she sighed. "I admit that it was mean to just dump you off in a old house. Looking back on it, you could have gotten sick from mold or even hurt. Either way, no one was in that old house that night and no one's been there since."

"…I see." An awkward silence settled between them. When it became too much Kairi turned her focus to her party favors and Sora turned his gaze to his phone. Every Halloween for the past two years the house had been filled with masked party goers. Each time he found himself seduced by the same pale skinned stranger.

He chewed on his bottom lip, his face turned red with embarrassment. Every time he ran across Riku and his merry band of mask wearers the night ended in mind blowing sex. The funny part was that he wasn't even gay. Of course having sex and losing your virginity while intoxicated was pretty gay. However, he didn't find men that attractive; with the exception of Riku. That technically meant he was bi sexual right; or did it count as straight with that one exception you don't tell your friends about.

"If you don't mind, open those gummy bears and put them in the punch bowl."

Kairi's request snapped him out of his daze. "Oh, sure; alright." He left the bar stool to rummage through one of the many grocery bags that littered the counter. Apparently her parents were throwing an adult party on a rented yacht, which gave her free range of the house. From the look of her decorations and snacks this would most likely be her biggest bash yet. Sora tore open the bags of gummy bears and poured them into a large awaiting crystal bowl. When he was done, the redhead handed him the vodka and motioned for him to pour. "This seems like a waste of candy." He grumbled.

"You'd be surprised. They'll actually absorb the booze. It'll be great I promise." Sora shrugged in response and when Kairi went back to her preparations he gave her a good once over. She was wearing impossibly short shorts and a simple black spaghetti string shirt. Her red hair had been hastily thrown into a clip situated in the back of her head. She was gorgeous; his beautiful childhood friend that had blossomed before his very eyes.

Kairi had come a long way from that awkward and shy child from their elementary school days. Senses his gaze on her back she cleared her throat, shooting him a shy glance before turning away again. "Sorry." Sora grinned sheepishly. "I was just, I mean….sorry." he stammered as the heat began to rise in his cheeks.

She shook her head in response, her skin turning a soft red that threatened to darken to match her hair color. "No, thank you for staring I guess." She managed after a moment. The silence settled between them again and for a moment neither spoke. Kairi pushed away from the counter and turned to face him. "I didn't think you found me attractive." She admitted.

"What? Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "I just…" she trailed off, and her fingers found a loose strand of hair to fuss with. "I tried my best to get your attention all these years. I wore makeup, nice clothes, and nothing seemed to work. So I appreciate you staring at me when I'm just plain ole me."

The smile she gave him melted his heart. To be honest Sora always considered Kairi to be out of his league. What would a smart, attractive, and rich girl want with someone like him? "I think you're beautiful no matter what you do Kairi." The brunette returned her smile.

She approached him slowly, maintaining eye contact the entire time until she stood a breath's length away from him. There was a flash of unease in her gaze, almost as if she were preparing for rejection. Sensing her hesitation Sora smiled, resting his hands in his lap with his palms upward. Whatever she wanted he would gladly give.

Kairi leaned in, letting her fingers find his larger ones so that they intertwined. He met her half way and once they both reached the middle their lips met. For the first time he kissed her, an innocent peck on the lips that displayed his own nervousness and uncertainty. She tasted sweet, like she had previously eaten candy and beneath that sweetness was the taste of her lip gloss.

They separated with a smile. "I think I got it from here. If you want you can go get ready. While you're out I'll have you pick up some pizza."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, alright." He felt light as a feather. If he had known that Kairi would have accepted his feelings he would have asked her out ages ago. He stood with a lazy stretch. "I'll shower and get ready for the party. Let me know when you order the food so I can get it okay?"

She nodded a quick bob of her head that sent stray pieces of red hair to brush across her face. Even disheveled she was pretty. When he finally left the house, he left in high spirits. Kairi liked him; him of all people. The thought was enough to plaster a goofy grin on his face. He walked to his car; an old black Honda given to him as a gift for decent grades. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the driveway of Kairi's immaculate home. It wasn't a new model and the radio was starting to show signs of giving out but at least it was his.

He started up the car and backed out of the driveway. In the rear view mirror, he spotted the old alabaster mansion down the street. It sat behind old iron gates looking like something out of a postcard. Kairi's words from earlier came back to haunt him: 'no one was in that old house that night and no one's been there since.' Against his better judgement he turned around and headed towards the old mansion. No matter how much time had passed it seemed inevitable that he would return.

Sora parked on the street and approached the old iron gate. Years of neglect had tainted it with rust. The yard was perfectly manicured. Apparently someone kept it up in hopes of some passerby showing interest in the old home. The brunette went to the nearest window, pressing his face against the glass to see inside. The home was empty. What little furniture that was left sat covered in old sheets. How strange.

Kairi had said that no one inhabited the house, but each time he entered the home was beautifully decorated and filled with people. Not wanting to be seen he quickly darted along the side of the house. Would someone actually take the time to decorate the house for a party? It seemed like an unnecessary task, then again, what did he know? People with expendable amounts of cash did all sorts of strange things.

He whipped out his phone and opened the browser. The quickest way to get answers was to google them. All of his adventures within the house's walls involved masked party goers. So naturally he searched for news of masquerade parties at the old home's address. The results that came up sent a cold chill down his back. Websites that detailed old legends and scanned images of old newspaper articles painted a gruesome image.

The more he researched, the lower his heart sank. According to several websites the beautiful home was built to house a prince who had escaped civil unrest in his native land. The prince was known to throw lavish parties until one day the sounds of music, laughter, and merrymaking all just stopped. Early one morning a neighbor was walking her dog when she came across a ghastly discovery; blood. Blood seeped down the steps of the home, down the walkway and finally out towards the street where the iron gates sat open for all to see.

The authorities were called and the origin of the blood was discovered. In the midst of one of the prince's parties, someone snuck in and massacred all of the inhabitants of the house. There wasn't a single room that was spared from the blood bath. People were brutally murdered and hacked to pieces; their body parts littered every room and floor of the home. Despite their best efforts, the culprit was never found. It appeared that the prince was hunted down by an assassin from his home country. According to local legend, the young monarch himself was not brutally murdered. Instead he was buried alive under a single tree that sat in the corner of the fenced in backyard.

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and ran a hand down his face. Surely someone wouldn't simply recreate the scene or the party for morbid enjoyment? He shook his head, of course not. That was just demented. But, how else could you explain the part and the charming young man? Shaking, he slowly moved around to the back of the house. In the corner of the yard there was indeed an oak tree. Its long branches seemed stretch over the fence as if it were trying to crawl over to freedom. Spanish moss clung the the leaves and branches like an eerie veil of mourning.

If he was to believe the stories, under that very tree there would be a body, or at least something that belonged to the house's original owner. Sora approached cautiously and reached out to put a hand against the coarse bark, as if he were searching for a heartbeat. The wind blew gently, intertwining with branches crowded with leave. The result was a soft sort of whispering, a comforting sound to his ears.

 _"….Sora…"_

The brunette paused, and looked around. He spun in confused circles. There was nothing. "I coulda sworn." He grumbled. Sighing he backed away from the old tree. He had better things to do than to hang around an abandoned home. He began the short trek around the side of the house.

 _"….not that way…"_

He shivered and the hairs on his skin began to stand up on end. The temperature outside was pleasant; not too hot or cold. It was just right. There was absolutely no reason for the cold sensation that seemed to have gripped him. "Hello? Is there someone there?" Silence. "This isn't funny, come out." He said, rubbing at the goosebumps along his skin. He was rewarded with a soft but condescending chuckle.

The sound always seemed to appear behind him, just out of reach. He backtracked towards the back of the old home again. The yard with its old looming tree stood silently. "Weird." The same soft chuckle was heard again. This time Sora spun quickly, hoping to catch someone, anyone behind him. Again there was only air. The only difference between now and then was an open door. It was a back entrance into the old house. Against his better judgement Sora walked over and entered.

The back entrance was devoid of windows and all light. He removed his cellphone from a pocket and swiped the flashlight function on. The air was still and stale. As he walked tiny particles of dust were caught in the phone's bright light. The area he had entered looked like a kitchen prep area. The counters and cabinets were laid bare. Nothing from previous owners remained.

 _"….over here…."_

 _"….this way…"_

Sora turned and headed towards the sound and ventured deeper within. He was led down a long hallway. Peeking into various doorways he found a washroom, pantry and storage closets. Every so often he would hear the soft whispering of someone leading him. The tiny voice sent shivers down his spine. He was more than sure that he was alone; or at least he thought so. Tricks had been played on him so many times it was hard to thin the line between prank and reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He sighed heavily, following the direction cues for someone that was just out of sight. He made a left and the room expanded to reveal the open foyer and living room. About his head the double staircases curled above him to allow entry to the second floor. Old furniture sat covered in cloth and dust. A few of the large windows had been broken by vandals. Glass lay shattered on the ground. "Jackasses." He grumbled under his breath. This wasn't his home and it wasn't his business. But for some reason seeing the destruction brought a slow boiling rage. How dare those fools disturb his house?

The brunette paused, and rubbed at his face. "My house?" Sora shook his head to rid his body of the sensation. In the distance a door closed. The sudden presence of sound made him jump and cry out in surprise. "That's not funny!" he shouted to the floor above him. "Tidus! Is that you, you bastard?!" They were always doing stupid stuff; especially to him but not today. He was in no mood to be the ass end of yet another joke. He rounded the stair and jogged up to the next floor.

"….almost…"

He made a left, trying to strain his ears to hear more cues from whoever was pulling him along this inevitable string. It couldn't have been Kairi, he just left her. That only left Tidus and Wakka as the culprits. He trotted past countless doorways until he was met with the end. A window to the outside world poured light over him. He sighed heavily and peeked outside. There was nothing there; nothing at all. "Jesus Christ, if I'm this paranoid sober who knows what I'll do drunk. He grumbled miserably leaning his head against the cool glass.

There was a sudden sound; a long and slow creak from old hinges and screws. That eerie cold sensation brushed over him again and he shivered. Sora turned slowly his eyes focusing on the only movement in the house. A previously closed down slowly opened. The old creaking echoed like the moan of a agonized prisoner. When the door fully swung open and the handle hit the wall behind it the house feel silent. It was as if the entire world had held its breath. Save for the sound of his heart beating against his chest like a caged thing, he heard nothing. After a slight pause, he approached and shined his light within. The phone like unveiled an old storage closet but nothing else. "Wh-what the hell?" The brunette stammered. There was no one in the old closet. "Who did that?" The more he tried to rationalize the things he was experiencing, the more spooked he became.

A sudden movement caught his eye. Dangling above his head was a thick cable wire attached to a door. Despite the lack of air, it swung back and forth above him. "The Attic." He reached up and pulled, raining a cloud of dust on him. The ladder shot out afterwards, causing him to leap out of the way. When the dust storm cleared he approached quietly and shinned his light into the dark space. "Hello?" The longer he stayed the more he began to doubt himself. It was becoming obvious that he was alone in the old home.

He ascended the ladder and was greeted with a vast expanse of darkness. There were old boxes and old mannequins as well as several pieces of furniture. He walked around, moving his light to see. Towards the back corner he heard another thud. "This is crazy." He mumbled to no one in particular. He had been in this house several times and never experienced something so spooky. Then again he was drunk both times. Declaring the house haunted was beginning to sound better and better. He found a box lain pen. There was a trail of dust made from its movement, as if it had been pushed into position.

Inside were assorted items from a previous owner. There were matching candle holders, an old hookah, and some old incense wrapped in cloth. Beneath everything was an old and unfinished oil painting. From the details he could make out, Sora could tell that the subject captured on paper was very important. The paint used caused the color in their embroidered robes to pop out at them. Golden wrist bracelets and bangles were brought to life with paint. However the thing that caught Sora's attention wasn't the person's clothes or finery. It was the color of the person's eyes. They were a beautiful mixture that reminded one of a calm ocean on a sunny day.

It was a type of blue that could sweep over and through you until you drowned in their intensity; a color that could invoke a manner of emotions with a single gaze. He could vividly remember those eyes swimming above him, trapped beneath a veil of long dark lashes. He could remember that look that came over them when the rapture of an orgasm claimed them both with pleasure. He could remember their gentleness, their amusement, and every other silly emotion those eyes willingly shown him.

Sora's hands slowly found their way to his mouth. He was in shock. Those uniquely colored eyes started back at him from the old painting with a confident and regal smirk. The skin and hair wasn't painted in, not that he needed it to be. He know exactly who the image was for, as well as the ownership of the old house. He swallowed a couple of times. When he did manage to speak his voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "R-Riku."

The air became thick suddenly, and the large attic seemed to become too crowded. His head spun, making him wobble. Despite being alone, there was laughter all around him. He stumbled backwards and made a dash for the attic doorway. His heart leapt up into his throat, his ears were ringing. The doorway was a breath away. The light from the window downstairs seemed to stream into the old closet like a blessed sign. He reached out and fell inches from the old ladder. Without hands touching it and as if on command, the old ladder drew itself up and the doorway to the house slammed closed. Groaning Sora took deep and calming breaths. His phone landed nearby. The flashlight landed pointing up, providing a sphere of light. It began to flicker and finally went out without a logical explanation. "N-no."

Phones don't typically flicker. There was something interfering with the battery. In the darkness shadows seemed to move within shadows and there was a constant hum of a conversation. Sora swallowed hard and attempted to get up. His leg was yanked and he fell back onto his stomach. This was wrong. Something was very wrong and now he was trapped in the dark with whatever force that held him.

He felt a tug; and then another. "No. Stop! Let me go!" he cried to something he could not see. There was a soft chuckling as a response. He was yanked forcibly, scraping his skin along the floor. He tried to clear his thoughts but felt too panic to logically explain his situation away. So he disappeared into the shadows with nothing but the shadows to keep him comfortable.

* * *

Author's Rambles  
Work has been absolutely brutal lately. This was supposed to have been up for your reading pleasure ages ago. Sorry about that. I'll try to be more timely with the updates for this. But with my luck and the holiday season one can only hope. I honestly think that the only reason I got this in today was because no one wants to overload me for my birthday today. Almost makes me wish my birthday was every day. :3 So we have the first chapter out of the way. I hope you all enjoyed it. There was no Riku in this one, sorry about that. But have no fear, he will appear soon enough.

Also...am I the only one that loves Final Fantasy XIV? it's pretty fun:3


End file.
